Climbing tree stands are very popular with hunters and photographers of wildlife, and provide a very effective way to stay in an unobtrusive elevated position in a relatively comfortable and safe manner. While it is recommended that users of such tree stands always have a safety belt connected to them when climbing a tree with the tree stand, or when stationary in the tree stand up in the tree, climbing the tree with the safety belt attached is a very time consuming and cumbersome process because the flexible safety belt tends to interfere with the climbing action of the tree stand. This is frustrating enough that most hunters or photographers do not use a safety belt when climbing, but rather attach the safety belt only once actually in the tree (when climbing has stopped). However according to a survey by Deer and Deer Hunting magazine about half of the falls associated with tree stands occur when the user is ascending to or with the stand, or descending from or with the stand. Therefore it is very important for safety purposes that a safety belt be effectively employed even when climbing.
According to the present invention a tree stand safety belt is provided which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art constructions which interfere with climbing movement of the tree stand. This tree stand safety belt according to the invention does not significantly interfere with the climbing action of the tree stand, so that most users of tree stands will in fact use the safety belt while ascending or descending. Also the tree stand safety belt according to the invention can be curled up when not in use for easy storage, and transported along with the tree stand. The advantageous results according to the invention are accomplished primarily by providing a stiffening element at a central portion of the belt which prevents flopping action of the belt that can potentially be caught in the frame of the tree stand during climbing, and/or by providing means for releasably attaching the belt to at least one of the side supports of the tree stand upper frame.
According to one aspect of the present invention a tree stand safety belt is provided comprising the following elements: A belt body comprising a flexible web of cloth like material and having first and second ends. A loop formed at the first end of the belt body that allows the second end to pass through. An attachment device at at least one of the ends of the belt body that allows attachment to a tree stand user. And, a stiffening element at a central portion of the belt body between the first and second ends that stiffens the web to facilitate climbing of a tree with a tree stand without significantly interfering with climbing movement of the tree stand, while allowing the belt body to be curled up when not in use.
The stiffening element preferably comprises a chain, typically a stainless steel metal chain, connected to the belt body. The chain may be connected to the belt body by a strip of webbing stitched to the belt body and sandwiching the chain between the strip and the belt body. The belt body typically comprises polyester, cotton, aramid, or nylon webbing between about 1.5-4 inches wide, and the strip of webbing is also preferably polyester, cotton, aramid, or nylon webbing having an effective width of about 1.5-4 inches. Alternatively the stiffening element may comprise a length of cable, such as steel cable, or a generally rectangular strip of metal or plastic, such as conventional metal or plastic banding, or multiple thicknesses of webbing, and/or a cellulose material such as cardboard (sandwiched between pieces of webbing). Preferably the stiffening element is not so rigid or undesirably shaped so that it precludes curling of the belt for each storage and transport.
The attachment device may comprise a clip connected to the belt body second end by a connection that allows adjustment of the effective belt length. The clip normally connects to a conventional harness worn by the user (which harness, per se, is not part of the present invention). The attachment device is typically at the second end of the belt body, and a loop is formed at the first end of the belt body that allows the second end to pass therethrough. The loop may be formed by fastening one part of the belt body to another at the first end. Alternatively attachment means, e.g. such as clips for connection to a harness D-ring, may be provided at both ends of the belt body, although by providing a loop the belt will be more positively secured to the tree if the user falls.
According to another aspect of the present invention a safety belt for use with a tree stand is provided comprising the following components: A belt body of polyester, nylon, cotton, or aramid webbing having a width of between about 1.5-4 inches, first and second ends, a central portion between the first and second ends, and a length. A chain stiffening element having a length less than about half of the belt body length and a width less than the width of the belt body. A strip of polyester, nylon, cotton, or aramid webbing having an effective width of between about 1.5-4 inches and a length greater than the chain length and less than the belt body length. And, the strip of webbing fixed to the belt body at the central portion of the belt body so that the chain stiffening element is sandwiched between the belt body and the strip of webbing. The details of the belt, and belt ends, and attachment of the belt to a tree stand, may be provided as set forth above.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of facilitating a human safely ascending or descending a tree using a tree stand having upper and lower frames each with side supports and a tree gripping element, and a safety belt connected to the human, is provided. The safety belt is as described above, and the method comprises the following steps: (a) Placing the tree stand in association with a tree so that the side supports of the upper and lower frames straddle the tree and the tree gripping elements are positioned to engage the tree. (b) Placing the stiffening-element-having central portion of the safety belt around the tree and outside of and substantially in contact with the upper frame tree gripping element. (c) Releasably connecting the safety belt to at least one side support or the tree gripping element of the upper frame of the tree stand. (d) Operatively attaching the safety belt to the human using the tree stand. And, (e) climbing up or down the tree using the tree stand while the safety belt is operatively attached to the human using the tree stand. And, wherein steps (b) and (c) are practiced so as to facilitate climbing of the tree with the tree stand without the safety belt significantly interfering with climbing movement of the tree stand.
Steps (a), (b), (c), and (e) may be practiced sequentially (that is in that order), and step (d) may be practiced at any time before step (e). Step (b) is typically practiced after passing the second end of the belt through the loop so that the clip at the second end of the belt is available for attachment to the user's harness. After climbing down the tree there is typically the further step of releasing the belt from the stand and curling up the belt for easy storage (e.g. in a generally spiral configuration). Step (c) may be practiced by affixing one or more spring clamps, clothes pins or clips, or elastic bands to the safety belt and support bars or the tree gripping element remote from the stiffening element, or using elements mounted on or forming a part of the stand side supports.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a climbing tree stand and safety belt combination, which comprises the following elements: A climbing tree stand having a frame portion with a tree engaging element having inner and outer surfaces, and side supports for the frame portion. A safety belt body of webbing, and having first and second ends cooperating to attach the belt body to a human using the tree stand. The safety belt body encircling the outer surface of the tree engaging element; and means for releasably attaching the belt body to the side supports or the tree engaging element so that the belt body does not significant interfering with climbing movement of the tree stand. The means for releasably attaching the belt body to the side supports or the tree engaging element may be any one of the elements as described above, or their equivalents.
It is the primary object of the present invention to facilitate safe use of a climbing tree stand, particularly when the user is climbing up or down a tree. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.